


Nessun altro voleva

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationship, h/c, platonic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: {Contesto vago in cui Draco torna a Hogwarts dopo la Guerra; hurt/comfort; Druna ma di romantico non c'è praticamente niente, in effetti}«Perché proprio tu?»«Nessun altro voleva». Non è la sincerità disarmante di quell’affermazione a colpirlo, ma ciò che implica. Lei voleva, quindi?«Non so che follia ti abbia spinta a venire, ma vattene prima che ti contagi» conclude, voltandosi a fronteggiare il muro.«Oh, non temo la febbre. I plimpi fanno passare tutto, dice sempre mio padre. Ha pubblicato anche un articolo sulle loro proprietà curative!»
Relationships: Draco/Luna, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nessun altro voleva

** Nessun altro voleva **

«…che fai qui, Lovegood?»

La voce di Draco è debole, arrochita dalla febbre e dalla mattinata di silenzio passata steso sul letto. Però è chiara, così come il suo tono volutamente infastidito.

«Ho saputo che stai male. Sono venuta a prepararti un infuso di plimpi, così guarirai subito».

Draco aggrotta le sopracciglia, incapace di proteste molto più energiche.

«Non voglio i tuoi strani infusi, cosa dovrebbe– no, non voglio saperlo. Dimmi solo perché sei qui» afferma poi.

«Te l’ho detto, Draco» risponde Luna, sfoggiando un sorriso niente affatto intimidito. «Sono venuta ad aiutarti».

«Perché proprio tu?»

«Nessun altro voleva». Non è la sincerità disarmante di quell’affermazione a colpirlo, ma ciò che implica. _Lei_ voleva, quindi?

«Non so che follia ti abbia spinta a venire, ma vattene prima che ti contagi» conclude, voltandosi a fronteggiare il muro.

«Oh, non temo la febbre. I plimpi fanno passare tutto, dice sempre mio padre. Ha pubblicato anche un articolo sulle loro proprietà curative!»

Draco alza gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato. Non comprende come la loro compresenza metta a disagio lui, _l’ex-carceriere_ , ma non lei. Ricorda fin troppo bene le urla di Lovegood quando Bellatrix decideva di sfogare le proprie frustrazioni cruciando i prigionieri, ricorda il dolore riempire gli occhi grigi che in quei momenti _non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a guardare_. Ricorda anche l’irrazionale sollievo che ha provato quando è sparita dalle segrete, liberata da Potter. Sono attimi che lui stesso vorrebbe solo dimenticare: com’è possibile che a lei non facciano né caldo né freddo? Come fa a sopportare anche solo la vista di un Malfoy, senza menzionare il parlarci?

«Sicuro di non volerlo provare?» continua Luna. «Sono andata apposta a pescare i plimpi, sai».

Draco non risponde. Dovrebbe dirle qualcosa di cattivo, spingerla a lasciarlo solo – non ci riesce, il suo cervello rifiuta di collaborare. Pensa che ignorandola andrà via da sola, magari aspetterà un po’ ma poi si stuferà. Si concentra sul muro, il respiro irregolare – non fa caso alle chiacchiere in sottofondo di Lovegood, mentre l’incoscienza lo conquista gradualmente. La febbre non è clemente con lui: gli dona sogni agitati, rigurgiti di errori passati ancora troppo recenti.

*

Si sveglia accaldato, ma l’aria nella stanza è fresca, non opprimente. Inspira a fondo, sentendosi subito un po’ meglio.

Sul comodino c’è una ciotola coperta da un piatto. Sopra, un biglietto: “Bevilo caldo!” recita in svolazzanti lettere blu che Draco impiega qualche secondo a decifrare. Si guarda intorno accigliato; alla fine gli ha lasciato il suo infuso, ma quantomeno se n’è andata. È solo nella stanza.

Sospira, tornando a sprofondare nel cuscino. 

L’epidemia influenzale che ha colpito Hogwarts è a dir poco inconveniente. Si tratta di un virus fino a quel momento sconosciuto a Madama Chips, rivelatosi estremamente contagioso; mentre si cerca di trovare una cura gli studenti infetti sono stati invitati a rimanere isolati nelle proprie stanze – l’infermeria si è riempita in fretta –, riducendo le interazioni al minimo necessario e comunque con tutte le precauzioni del caso. Il virus in questione non è mortale, fortunatamente, ma resta comunque piuttosto fastidioso. Per contenere il contagio, lasciare Hogwarts in favore di una degenza in famiglia è un’ipotesi che è stata decisamente esclusa.

Non sa come abbia fatto a prenderla, visti i suoi contatti limitati con chiunque in quella scuola – _certo_ , non si stupirebbe più di tanto sapendo che qualcuno gli ha sputato nel piatto. _«Nessun altro voleva»._ Le parole di Luna gli risuonano in testa: Draco lo sa – le uniche visite degli ultimi tre giorni sono state quelle, piuttosto silenziose, degli elfi domestici che gli hanno portato i pasti – e soprattutto lo capisce. Molti dei suoi amici dopo la guerra hanno scelto di non tornare a Hogwarts; quei pochi che l’hanno fatto, d’altra parte, sono Serpeverdee come tali agiscono. In una situazione simile lui non avrebbe nessuna intenzione di farsi contagiare, si terrebbe ben distante dalle camere dei degenti; _poco ma sicuro_. È Lovegood a essere incosciente – è quasi certo che nemmeno indossasse la mascherina, quella mattina, ora che ci pensa. Potrebbe sbagliarsi – durante i pochi attimi in cui l’ha osservata, la sua attenzione è stata attratta quasi completamente dai suoi enormi, antiestetici orecchini –, ma avere ragione non lo stupirebbe affatto. __

_ «Nessun altro voleva». _

Ma perché lei sì? Lunatica Lovegood è forse, con tutte le sue assurde convinzioni e il suo eccentrico modo di pensare, l’unica nella scuola a non temere l’influenza. Sicuramente l’unica disposta a fare _volontariato_ nei suoi confronti.

Stringe le mani a pugno; vorrebbe solo smettere di pensare, scivolare nuovamente nell’incoscienza magari, ma non è un’opzione. È troppo irrequieto per poter anche solo immaginare di dormire ancora. _Forse…_ Suo malgrado, lo sguardo gli cade sulla ciotola in bella mostra sul comodino. Ingoiando un’imprecazione si tira su, recupera la bacchetta e – dopo aver rimosso il piatto che lo copre – scalda l’infuso. A causa della febbre, persino un incantesimo così semplice gli richiede uno sforzo non indifferente.

Si costringe a berlo tutto d’un sorso, senza darsi il tempo di ricredersi – _è amaro_ , constata con una smorfia. Anzi no, ha un sapore stranissimo – _come Lovegood_. Per poco non si strozza, rendendosi conto di cos’ha appena pensato.

La febbre lo sta facendo impazzire – non c’è altra spiegazione possibile.

Perché altrimenti si ritroverebbe a pensare che in fondo _eccentrico_ non significa altro che _fuori dagli schemi_ mentre _assurdo_ indica il non piegarsi ai limiti della logica?

Il mondo di Lovegood è fatto di convinzioni assurde – _nessun pregiudizio_.

Sono agli antipodi, ma Draco – _un mondo in frantumi di cui raccogliere i pezzi_ – si ritrova a invidiarla. Le convinzioni coltivate per diciassette anni si sono rivelate quelle realmente assurde, inconcepibili. Ha sbagliato tutto, Draco, perciò come può giudicare erronee le scelte degli altri? _Dell’unica disposta a dargli una chance, per di più_.

Si rigira nervosamente nel letto – la testa pulsa sempre più. I pensieri iniziano a vorticare, finché tutto diventa nero e lui cede alla stanchezza indotta dalla malattia. Niente incubi, stavolta. Quando si sveglia, Draco non sa dire cos’abbia sognato. 

*

Quella notte si sveglia solo un paio di volte prima di tornare definitivamente cosciente con la luce del giorno negli occhi. La finestra è aperta.

«Stai meglio?»

Quella voce è una doccia fredda. _È tornata._ «Lovegood», mormora spiazzato.

«Ti è piaciuto l’infuso?»

_ No _ , pensa Draco, ma non vuole risponderle né fare il bambino. Anche perché, constata, per assurdo si sente meglio, anche se è certo si tratti di una mera _coincidenza._

Restano in silenzio per un po’ – Draco chiude gli occhi.

Quando si decide a riaprirli, sbircia verso di lei – è ancora lì, lo fissa immobile. Non ha la mascherina.

«Sei strana, sai?» sbotta senza riflettere.

«Non sei il primo a dirlo» replica, tranquilla, lei.

Draco si dà mentalmente dall’idiota, ricordando che sta parlando con Luna _tica_ Lovegood. La febbre gli ha sconvolto la mente, _non c’è alcun dubbio._ Meglio tacere.

«Mi odi?»

Draco sbarra gli occhi – ha sentito bene?

«Dovrei chiedertelo io» controbatte, troppo spiazzato per mantenere il silenzio.

«Perché?» replica Luna, gli occhi insondabili come sempre. Si ritrova a desiderare di sapere cos’ha in quella testa, anche solo per un minuto – comprendere come ragiona. Dubita sia possibile, in effetti – _sarebbe un pesce fuor d’acqua lì_ , sono troppo diversi.

«Non ti odio, Lovegood» si arrende Draco. «Tutta la scuola non può dire lo stesso di me, e hanno ragione – tu, poi, particolarmente».

«Non ti odio» afferma Luna, lo sguardo ancora su di lui – _solo ora gli sembra che lo veda davvero_. «L’odio non porta a nulla».

_ L’odio non porta a nulla _ . Draco ride, istericamente, senza riuscire a fermarsi. Buona parte della sua vita si è fondata sull’odio, e ora lei se ne esce così – _è vero._

Si rende conto solo vagamente del suo avvicinarsi al letto con una sedia che posiziona dall’altra parte del comodino. La ciotola e il piatto, nota quando smette infine di ridere, sono spariti. «Che intenzioni hai?» le chiede, tirandosi su. Si sente svuotato, ora, ma anche stranamente più leggero.

«Non è noioso, stare tutto il giorno a letto?» domanda lei di rimando.

Draco non nega. «Non che abbia molta scelta».

Il suo sguardo si accende. «Hai mai giocato con queste?» dice, poggiando sul tavolo qualcosa dalla vaga forma rettangolare.

Raccoglie l’oggetto per esaminarlo – _gli oggetti_ , in realtà. «Questi sono… _fogli_ , Lovegood».

«Sono carte! I babbani le usano per giocare», spiega orgogliosa. Di cosa, rimane un mistero.

Inarca un sopracciglio – il suo primo istinto è chiederle perché mai lui dovrebbe interessarsi a _giochi da babbani_ , ma si costringe a ingoiare l’appunto. _L’odio non porta a nulla_ si ripete. Squadra dubbioso i rettangolini di carta che ha in mano: effettivamente, non sono bianchi da entrambi i lati – su uno dei due, _qualcuno_ ha disegnato delle forme bizzarre. Non gli è difficile immaginare chi.

«Come funziona?»

Ha deciso di darle corda, anche se non gli è chiarissimo il perché.

«Non ne ho idea».

Draco cerca di mantenersi composto – _richiudi la bocca_ si intima. _Lo fa apposta, o cosa?_

«Sei stata _tu_ a proporre questo gioco» rimarca, sperando di aver capito male. «Merlino, hai persino disegnato le carte!»

«Ho visto due mie compagne giocarci una volta» spiega Luna senza scomporsi. «Sembrava divertente, ma non mi hanno voluto spiegare. Ho pensato che magari conoscessi tu le regole».

Si trattiene dal farle notare che non avrebbe potuto pensare niente di più stupido.

«Inventiamole, allora!» propone allegra. «Sarà divertente».

Draco sente crescere il mal di testa – _non ha mai avuto una conversazione tanto assurda_ , pensa. «Vuoi inventare un gioco nuovo basandoti sul _niente_?» si costringe ad accertare.

«Non sul niente» lo contraddice Luna scuotendo la testa. «Ho disegnato vari soggetti su quelle carte, sono certa che qualcuno ci ispirerà». Alza lo sguardo di lui, fissandosi qualche secondo sulla sua fronte. «Sei rossissimo! Ti senti male?» indaga, sporgendosi per sentirgli la temperatura con la mano. È _fredda_ , ma non crede sia l’influenza ad averlo fatto avvampare.

«Sto bene» borbotta poco convinto, scostandosi dal suo tocco. Torna a esaminare le figure disegnate sui rettangolini, più che altro per non doversi misurare con lei. Per la maggior parte ha rappresentato creature magiche – _esistenti o meno_ –, capisce.

Si blocca quando ne nota una in particolare. È forse l’essere più brutto che abbia mai visto – _a parte Potter_ –, ma a gelarlo è il nome aggiunto in piccolo sotto.

«Mi stai dicendo» esordisce a voce più alta di quanto vorrebbe, «che mi hai somministrato un infuso preparato con questa specie di pesce-rana?!»

«Oh, sì» risponde Luna tranquilla, forse giusto un po’ confusa dal suo tono. «Non avevi mai visto un plimpi? Li trovo molto carini».

*

Luna è tornata ancora a trovarlo, dopo quella volta. Passa almeno una volta al giorno, lo stordisce con le sue chiacchiere su plimpi e nargilli e altri esseri assurdi – lo fa sentire _normale_. Ha anche trovato un modo per usare le sue carte, e Draco si è lasciato convincere a giocarlo.

Se i primi giorni ha pensato che la quarantena non sarebbe mai terminata, adesso che è quasi guarito gli sembra sia durata un solo battito. I cambiamenti che ha provocato in lui e nella sua vita, però, non sono da poco – potrebbe riassumerli con un nome.

«Domani sarai libero di tornare a muoverti per il castello. Emozionato?» domanda Luna, voltando una carta – è quella sbagliata, torna a coprirla.

Draco socchiude gli occhi, studiandola. «No», risponde fermo. «Certo non mi mancherà la febbre».

Luna ride – una risata rumorosa, _strana_ in bocca a lei, eppure ormai familiare. Draco volta due carte uguali; non reprime un sorriso, portando al proprio mazzetto due thestral. È in vantaggio.

«Perché sei venuta da me?» chiede, scegliendo un’altra figurina da scoprire. L’ha detto mantenendosi neutro, come se non avesse importanza, ma non è così e lo sanno entrambi. «Dieci giorni fa, intendo».

«Te l’ho detto» afferma, senza battere ciglio – se la domanda l’ha colta di sorpresa, non lo mostra. «Sono venuta ad aiutarti».

«Nessun altro voleva, giusto? Ma potevi sempre lasciarmi agli elfi domestici».

Ha un dubbio, Draco – un dubbio che li renderebbe assurdamente _simili_.

«È possibile che» ipotizza, cedendole il turno dopo aver sollevato la carta sbagliata, « _nessun altro volesse_ giocare con te?»

Luna non risponde subito, sembra dapprima assorta dalla scelta delle due carte. Trovata una coppia, punta su di lui gli occhi _distanti_ – ma forse non così tanto.

«È possibile» concede, sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Neanche tu volevi» precisa poi, come colta da un pensiero.

Tornando sul gioco, combina le ultime due coppie e vince così la partita. Sorride.

«Sei una ragazza strana» dichiara Draco, _strana ad aver cercato proprio me_ pensa, «ma non sei sbagliata. È stato… _divertente_ , dopotutto».

«Sei gentile, Draco» replica Luna, incassando il complimento. Mischia le carte.

«È la febbre» commenta lui, chiedendosi se verrà ancora a trovarlo una volta finita. «Il tuo infuso era disgustoso, comunque» si sente in dovere di puntualizzare, scorgendo la coppia di plimpi nel suo mazzo.

Lei non si offende – _non lo fa mai_.

«Sei guarito, però» osserva con semplicità.

_ Sì _ , concede Draco tra sé –  _sono guarito._


End file.
